User blog:BMHKain/MELEE'd! EP5: Vamps n Psychoes; Agito of the Dark X DIO
NOTE: MELEE'd is merely a concept name. Any better names are appreciated... Insanity can be done by a number of ways; doing the same thing over and over just to succeed, falling in love with someone after breaking up at least 3 times (AND NO PHOEBE BUFFAY! YOU CANNOT MARRY EVEN THE WORD DIVORCE, YOU BASTARD!) or just being cheated on by another lover to become a Yandere... These two Psychoes take the concept to a dangerous new level... Agito of the Dark, the Insane Knifewielder. *Can put Knifefighters to shame. *Borderline Homicidal *Can manipulate Sakuya Izayoi's Knife Use at the last second, stopping them cold then killing HER. *Height: The same as an avg. Azul (Dutch for Asshole (Don't even, Gunther!)). *Weight: Thin enough... *Ross Geller is not an idiot, Azuls against Ross' genius! *All apologies for the Azul jokes. :P & DIO: Reincarnation of the real Dio Brando. *Age: 122 (WILL HE JUST FUCKING DIE!!!) *He doesn't even have Vampire qualities! How the crap is he a Vampire!? *Height: Unavailable... *Weight: Unavailable AGAIN... *Father of a protagonist. BULLSH! *This battle won't be even... How to win... How can Agito of the Dark win? Agito is most notable for Knife Manipulation; simply put, he can use knives, waste them for later, or even use someone else's against THEM. Also, DIO would have to focus on saying "ZA WARUDO!" QUICK, otherwise, the process is interrupted by Agito's quick stabs. DIO's Stand: The World is also capable of mass punching, which can be countered merely by throwing knives at the stand, stopping it in its tracks for more time. The only thing Agito can't stop is the "Space Ripper Stingy Eyes"... More often than not, it WILL render knives useless, and Agito is actually not armored, causing huge bleeding issues. If DIO uses that move, he WILL be taking damage... That and DIO can freeze his blood, killing him on sight... How can DIO win? DIO's primary weapons are knives; however, when fighting someone like Agito of the Dark, using them is suicide. And while his stand: THE WORLD is indeed powerful, those same knives can temporarily stop the stand from use again and again. THE WORLD would have to retreat so DIO can use one of two useful tools left: first, The Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, which are very fast, and no matter what Agito does, he will take damage. Also, Agito is not muscular enough to stop heavy overhead objects; in this case, a road roller, which the explosion alone will do critical damage. DIO can even freeze Agito's blood, killing him in one shot how he does it... Finally, if possible, DIO can stop time and blast apart Agito with his Stand's fists, among other tools he couldn't normally use... However, he'll have to use ZA WARUDO sparingly to save his life. However, while most of his Arsenal is useless, his most powerful attacks can be used regardless of situation... Avg. of it happening: 5/10: According to one animator, DIO is already dead. But that's just one dimension. He is very much at large elsewhere, and using another character from an already existing Doujin source is always nice. But the reason the avg. isn't any higher is that after Sakuya Izayoi defeated DIO, nobody cares anymore. Though it would be interesting to dream about Under Night IN-BIRTH characters fighting some from AKATSUKI BLITZKAMPF... That could be fun to see Marylin Sue fight Litchi Faye Ling for a change... Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain